


Through the Rabbit...Well

by LunaTheDarkAngel



Series: HideKane Week 2020 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheDarkAngel/pseuds/LunaTheDarkAngel
Summary: Jumping through a magic well to a different time period where he hangs out with a grumpy half-demon? Just another day in Hide's life.Day 1 of HideKane Week: rabbit hole
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Through the Rabbit...Well

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo! Happy HideKane Week! Gonna try to have a story for each day but they'll probably be late. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

“Are you really going back there?”

Hide stopped packing his bag, giving his dads, Shichiro and Daisuke, his full attention. Daisuke was looking at him with a grimace, obviously hoping Hide would say that he was going to stay home and not go through a magic portal to another time full of demons and magic.

“I kinda have to, Dad.”

Daisuke argued, “You don’t. They can’t get to you as long as you don’t go back to the well.”

That was how it seemed but if Hide could use the well as a portal, there was no proof that other beings couldn’t. The best way to make sure his family and friends were safe in this era was to collect the Sacred Jewel shards that he scattered.

“I started this mess and I’m going to clean it up,” Hide told him, finishing his packing.

Daisuke turned to Shichiro, wanting some kind of help. Shichiro just shook his head, knowing that once Hide set his mind to something that nothing could change it.

“At least we know now why you were so dead set on staying here.”

Hide thought on that. This old shrine had been belonged to his birth family for centuries. When his father died and he was adopted by the Nagachikas, he always found himself coming back here whenever he had free time. No one bought the place so he never got in trouble but it was so weird. He thought it was because he just missed his father (which of course he did), but now it seemed like he had been called to it thanks to some weird magic gem that had been inside his body and connected him to an enchanted well.

“Who knew?”

Daisuke just massaged his temples. “Do you at least have your first aid kit this time?”

“First thing I packed!” Hide declared proudly.

Daisuke let out a resigned sigh before he pulled Hide into a hug. “Come back safe,” he begged.

Hide held Daisuke closely. “Don’t worry. I’m not alone in this.”

Hide felt Shichiro join in and hug both of them and Hide really did think on how nice it would be if he just stayed in his parents’ embrace and hoped this whole situation would go away.

But life didn’t work that way.

With a great deal of regret, Hide wormed his way out of their embrace and gave them his most confident smile.

“I’m gonna go save the past then come back here and we’re gonna have hamburger steaks!”

“I’ll keep the fire warm,” Daisuke told him, leaning into Shichiro.

“Say hi to your new friends for us,” Shichiro said.

Hide nodded before he tossed his backpack on, doing his best to stay upright from how heavy it was. He went to the backyard, grabbing his bike; his parents followed him the entire way to the wellhouse.

Once Hide was in front of the well, he looked down into the darkness. It was amazing how it looked so normal but the moment he dropped down there, everything would change. He gave his parents another look and they just nodded.

With a deep breath, Hide held on tight to his bike and backpack before he hopped into the well. Instead of hitting the hard bottom, he found himself in a world full of purple and blue. He let himself relax as the beautiful colors surrounded him in his journey.

Soon, the colors were gone and Hide was at the bottom of the well. Looking up, he saw the bright blue sky which let him know this wasn’t his time anymore.

Hide cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting, “Hey! Are you out there?! Help me out!”

He smiled when a head full of white hair popped up over the edge.

“You can climb out,” the person insisted before disappearing.

Hide frowned. “Usually, yeah, but I got stuff! Now help me out!”

There a brief moment before he heard an annoyed groan and watched as his new “friend” hopped inside of the well, landing in front of him.

“Morning, Kaneki~!” Hide laughed, grinning brightly.

Kaneki just looked at him with his mismatched eyes. At first, the red eye surrounded by black had frightened him so Hide would focus on the calmer grey one. But now, Hide liked looking at both of them, liked the…mysticalness of them.

Grabbing Hide’s backpack in one hand and his bike in the other, Kaneki leapt out of the well. Hide waited for a moment and was relieved when Kaneki finally came back down and turned his back to Hide.

“Let’s hurry,” Kaneki ordered.

Hide climbed on top of Kaneki’s back. “Pushy. Pushy.”

Kaneki ignored him as he jumped out of the well and when they landed safely on the ground, Hide hopped off Kaneki’s back.

“Thanks!” Hide picked up his bike, making sure nothing was wrong with it. He glanced at Kaneki who was staring at the items he had brought. “Question?”

“What is this?” Kaneki asked, pulling his hand out of the sleeves of his black haori and pointing at Hide’s bike.

“It’s a bicycle.” Hide mounted his bike before he began pedaling around the well. It was a bit difficult on rough terrain but he would get used to it. He stopped in front of Kaneki. “It’ll help me keep up with you.”

Kaneki just tilted his head, letting out a hmm. Hide grinned, gesturing to the bike.

“Wanna try?”

“I’m faster if I run,” Kaneki said, grabbing Hide’s backpack and running towards the village.

“Hey, wait for me!”

The longer he pedaled, the more grateful he was that he rode his bike so often. He was going to have legs of steel by the time this adventure was over.

Once they reached the village, Hide hopped off the bike and followed behind Kaneki as they walked to Yoshimura’s house.

“Good morning, Hide!”

“Good day, young man.”

“Hi, Hide!

Hide greeted every villager he passed, having become close to many of them since his trips. If he was going to be coming here more often, then he wanted to make sure he was able to hold a conversation.

He stared at Kaneki’s back as they walked, feeling a bit disheartened when he saw how the villagers made a point of ignoring him. Hide knew that there was history between the village and Kaneki but it still seemed kind of harsh to treat him like he had the plague.

“We have to work on your publicity,” Hide told him.

Kaneki glanced at him over his shoulder. “My what?”

“Your public image. What people think of you.” He sped up his walking so he was side-by-side with Kaneki, judging the man closely. He focused on his pointy ears. “Maybe some cute earrings.”

Kaneki shook his head, staring straight ahead. “It doesn’t matter what people think about me. All that matters is finding the rest of the Sacred Jewel.”

Hide deflated at that. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” That was all Kaneki cared about when it came to Hide.

It seemed like Kaneki wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut as Yoshimura came out to meet the two of them.

The elderly priest smiled, arms held behind his back. “Good morning, Hide.” When he turned to Kaneki, the smile gained a sharp edge to it but Yoshimura stayed respectful, saying, “Good morning, Kaneki.”

Kaneki avoided Yoshimura’s gaze and Hide shook his shoulder. By now, Kaneki knew that Hide wouldn’t stop until he said…

“Good morning,” Kaneki grumbled.

“Morning, Yoshimura!” Hide greeted, placing his bike along the side of the wall and walking inside. Once Kaneki was inside, Hide held out his hands. “Thank you!”

Kaneki handed him the bag and Hide dropped it on the wooden floor with a thud. Yoshimura knelt in front of the tea he had prepared, staring curiously as Hide unpacked.

“May I ask what you’ve brought?”

“Fun stuff!” Hide replied, pulling out the first aid kit. He sat down in front of Yoshimura and opened it. “Meet the medicine of the 21st century!”

Yoshimura took the kit, obviously captivated by everything inside. “How fascinating. And this will help us heal the sick faster?”

“Sure will! I can explain everything inside!” Hide reached back inside his backpack and pulled out a book. “And this is for you,” he said, offering the book to Kaneki.

Kaneki gave it a wary stare. “What is it?”

“A book from my time.”

Kaneki still didn’t take it. Instead, he looked at Hide like he had grown a second head before taking a step back. “…Why are you giving it to me?”

Hide rolled his eyes. “Because you like reading and I thought you’d like to try something new.”

He had seen Kaneki reading Yoshimura’s scrolls whenever he had the free time. He didn’t know if he was trying to find something on the Sacred Jewel but if he wasn’t, then he might enjoy whatever Hide could find.

Kaneki still didn’t move and Hide sighed before he walked forward and pushed the book into Kaneki’s chest.

“Enjoy,” Hide insisted, letting go of the book and smiling when Kaneki caught it before it fell.

Hide walked back to his stuff, glancing at Kaneki from the corner of his eye. He didn’t open the book, just stared at it silently. When Hide thought about it, Kaneki might not actually be able to read it but Hide would help if he needed it.

“It’s very kind of you to share these items with us, Hide.”

Hide waved his hand dismissively. “Not really. Makes things easier on me, too.”

Hide looked at the rest of the items he had, mainly food stuffs, camping supplies, magazines and an mp3 player. He could only get a few hours’ worth of music but he was going to enjoy them.

“Alright, that’s it!” Hide turned to Kaneki. “Ready to go?”

Kaneki turned his head to the window, staring at the sky. “…We’ll head out tomorrow morning.”

That surprised Hide. Usually, Kaneki wanted to head out as soon as Hide arrived. Something about not wanting to waste the daylight.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hide asked. Did demons get sick? He was only half-demon so did he get half-sick?

“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kaneki told him, heading for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

Kaneki paused. “I have something to take care of. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But…”

That seemed to be all Kaneki had to say because he quickly rushed out the door. Hide frowned. That was so weird. Was he really that upset about the book?

“Don’t think too hard on it, Hide.” Hide turned to Yoshimura who had unpacked all of the materials in the first aid kit. “I truly think he’s grateful to you. He should be.”

Hide didn’t buy that but Yoshimura knew Kaneki far longer than Hide had. “Thanks a lot, Yoshimura.”

“Of course. Now, how about we share some tea and you show me all of these magnificent items?”

“I’d like that.”

  


-x-

  


“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

Hide put his quiver of full of arrows and bow on his back as he looked up at the moonless sky. He and Yoshimura had spent the entire afternoon going over the medical items and other things Hide had brought. When the sun began to set and Kaneki still hadn’t returned, Hide couldn’t help but worry.

“I won’t go far. If I can’t find him, I’ll come right back,” Hide insisted.

Yoshimura sighed through his nose. “He has survived worse. You don’t need to chase him.”

Hide knew Kaneki could take care of himself but still… “If I just up and vanished, I hope he’d look for me too.”

“…Return at the first sign of danger.”

Hide gave a salute before he jogged out of the house, a flashlight wrapped around his head to light his way. He didn’t actually have a plan, just survey the edge of the village and see if he spotted some white hair in the darkness.

He wanted to call out to Kaneki but if anything was waiting to attack, it was easier to just let Kaneki smell him out. However, after a few minutes of walking in a circle around the village, Hide was going to have to call this a night.

“Kaneki, where did you go?” Hide started his way back to the village but stopped when he heard a sound in the forest. “Who’s there?!” he cried out. He tried to pull the bow off of himself but pulled too hard and ended up falling on the ground with an oof.

Hide wrenched his bow from around him, aiming an arrow into the darkness. “I know how to use this!” he shouted.

There was another sound and Hide kept a tight grip on his bow string. Soon, his flashlight landed on the figure of a young man wearing a white shitagi and black hakama. He held his head low so his black hair hid his eyes.

Hide stared at the person, not lowering his arrow. This person may not be a demon but he still could have been a ghost. Did his arrows work on ghosts?

“Uh…why are you here so late?” Hide asked, trying to sound intimidating.

“…Why are you?” was all the other man said. Why did his voice sound…familiar?

Hide forced that thought out of his mind. “I asked you first!”

“You’re going to get yourself killed.”

Hide frowned, forcing himself to his feet. “At least I have a weapon.” Hide put his arrow back in his quiver, giving the man another onceover. “So…gonna answer my question?”

If possible, the man lowered his head further as he scratched his chin. “…I’m…a nomad.”

That sounded like bullshit but Hide was too tired to argue with him. Besides, if he wanted to hurt Hide, he could have when Hide was flat on his butt.

“Well, there’s a village nearby. The priest in charge will probably offer you a place to stay.”

“I’m fine. I’m used to staying outside.”

Normally, Hide would just accept that and move on but something about this guy was telling him not to go. Maybe it was because of how fidgety he was; he’d be easy demon food.

“Nope. Not an option.” The man frowned but Hide wasn’t going to hear it. “You’re gonna come with me to the village. You’ll be protected by me and a priest.” And Kaneki if he decided to show up.

The man shook his head, going to turn around. “I don’t…think I should.”

“Well, I know I’d feel better if you did.” Hide grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the village. He smiled when he didn’t feel any resistance as he pulled. “By the way, I’m Hide. What’s your name?”

“…Ken…”

“Ken? Nice to meet ya!”

“…You too.”

Hide could tell Ken wasn’t really a talker and that was fine. He was used to filling silences with his own thoughts. So, he just hummed a new pop song to himself as he dragged Ken through the empty village to Yoshimura’s home.

Once they were inside, Hide called out, “Yoshimura, I found someone seeking shelter!” Hide went to remove his hand but Ken kept a tight grip on it.

Yoshimura came from another room. “Oh, how nice. Who…” He paused, eyes going wide for a brief moment.

Hide raised an eyebrow as he looked between Yoshimura and Ken, who was growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

“Do you two know each other?”

Ken didn’t say anything but Yoshimura chuckled. “We’ve met before.”

Hide knew that was a can of worms he didn’t want to open so he just focused on the main question. “Can he stay the night?” He didn’t actually know anything about Ken; maybe he was a thief or a pervert.

“We’re always welcome to…weary travelers. The spare room is already set up.”

“Thanks, Yoshimura!” He waited for Ken to show his gratitude and when he didn’t, Hide turned to him and pouted. “Say thank you.”

Ken grumbled, “Thank you.”

Yoshimura’s chuckles only grew. “You’re welcome. Would either of you like to take a bath before you go to bed?”

Hide turned to Ken who still refused to look at him. “I’m good. How about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Very well. Pleasant dreams,” Yoshimura said before he disappeared into his room.

Hide led Ken to the spare room, muttering, “Yoshimura’s kinda weird sometimes.”

“More than you know,” was Ken’s cryptic reply.

Once they were inside the spare room, Ken finally released Hide’s hand which allowed Hide to light the small lantern in the middle of the room. He then lied down on the futon, enjoying the feeling of the comfy blanket. Thankfully, it wasn’t too hot tonight because he was not looking forward to a blistering summer night without AC.

Hide looked over at Ken who sat against the wall. It really was strange how familiar he seemed.

“You can lie down, you know? You’ll probably want to rest before your next journey.” If that wasn’t a lie. Ken curled up into a ball, not moving from the wall. “Just relax. You’ll be safe here.”

Ken just frowned, curling up further. “And you?”

“And me what?”

“Will you be safe? Inviting people you don’t know to sleep beside you?”

“If you wanted to do something, you would have before we made it to the village,” Hide reasoned.

Ken huffed. “You never told me why you were out so late.”

“Looking for my friend.”

“…Friend?”

“Yeah, he just disappeared and I got worried.” Hide sighed as he thought on where Kaneki could have gone. “I hope he’s okay,” Hide whispered.

“…I’m sure he’s fine.” Ken was probably right but he could still be concerned. “…What’s he like?”

Hide pursed his lips as he thought on what to say. “To be honest, I don’t know much. He’s kinda grumpy and doesn’t like talking. I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“I don’t…” Ken dropped his head onto his knees, mumbling, “I don’t…think…he would hate you.”

Hide placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “I guess hate’s a strong word. It’s more like…”

Hide pulled out the Sacred Jewel shards from his pocket, watching the way they shined in the lantern’s light. Once they collected all these shards, Kaneki would get his wish…whatever that was. And the only way to find them was Hide.

“…I’m just a way to reach his goal.”

“He sounds terrible. Why do you call him your friend?” Ken scoffed. The bitterness in his voice was palpable.

Hide thought on how everyone in the village avoided Kaneki. How the demons they fought laughed and called him half-breed. How lonely he looked when he thought that Hide wasn’t paying attention.

“Because everyone should have one.”

There was a weighty pause after that. Hide pocketed the jewel shards before offering a placating smile.

“But enough about me. What about you?”

Ken kept his gaze on the floor, hugging his legs tighter to himself. “I…I want…” He trembled before standing to his feet and marching out the room. “…I want fresh air.”

“Oh…okay…”

Ken disappeared into the darkness and Hide decided that was another situation that was best left untouched for now. He blew out the lantern’s flame and closed his eyes, hoping that things would be a little less crazy when he woke up.

  


-x-

  


“Hide! Hide, wake up!”

Hide grumbled to himself, holding his pillow tighter to his head.

“A demon is making its way to the village!”

That jolted Hide awake as he sat up, looking at the outline of Yoshimura in the darkness. He looked around the dark room but he didn’t see Ken anywhere. Kaneki, either.

Hide would have to worry about that later. He grabbed his bow and arrows and followed Yoshimura outside. The demon hadn’t reached the village yet but its thundering footsteps could be heard.

“Why are all of these demons huge?” Hide asked as the two made their way into the forest.

They stopped in a clearing of the forest, the demon’s footsteps coming closer followed by the sounds of falling trees. Yoshimura held onto his staff while Hide aimed an arrow. He kept looking around the area, expecting to see Kaneki but the half-demon still wasn’t there.

Yoshimura tapped his staff on the ground. “Hide, you must remain focused.”

“Right.”

The two watched as several trees in front of them were toppled over before a giant blue demon appeared before them. It let out a boisterous laugh as it swung its giant club through the air.

“The Sacred Jewel! I know it’s here!” it roared, its yellow eyes focusing on Hide. “Give it to me!” it ordered, swinging its club down to strike the two humans.

The two jumped out of the way of the demon’s strike. Hide pulled his string back and launched the arrow which landed in the demon’s arm. Yoshimura chanted some kind of spell and slammed his staff into the demon’s foot, causing it to cry out in pain.

“Pathetic humans!”

Hide watched in horror as Yoshimura was kicked away and disappeared into the trees.

“Yoshi—ahh!”

The demon grabbed Hide, picking him off the ground and bringing him up close to his face. Hide tried to get one arm loose but the demon just squeezed him tighter.

“Give me the Sacred Jewel and I won’t devour you,” the demon threatened.

Hide tried as hard as he could to think of a way out of this but there wasn’t any. He couldn’t reach his arrows. Yoshimura was somewhere in the woods. And Kaneki…

A tear made its way to his eye as he lowered his head. “Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Papa.” Hide held his breath as he waited for the demon to tear into him.

“Raaaggh!”

Hide screamed when the demon let go of him and he fell out of the air. He grabbed onto the demon’s loincloth which slowed him down enough so when he let go, he hit the ground without too much damage.

He let out a pained grunt as he looked up, wondering what happened. His jaw dropped when he saw a giant stick in the demon’s eye and the person who was on top of its head.

“Ken?”

Ken kept a tight grip on the demon’s horn, trying not to get tossed off as he tried to stab the stick into the demon’s eye again. Hide shook off his shock before he aimed an arrow at the demon’s face. With a prayer, he let it go and mentally cheered when it landed in his other eye.

The demon clutched at his face, howling and trashing its head in pain. Ken’s strength finally gave way as he let go of the demon’s horn and started plummeting to the ground.

Hide ran towards Ken, holding his arms out and screaming when Ken landed in his arms and both of them collapsed.

Forcing himself to his feet, Hide helped Ken walk out of the way of the demon who roared curses out as he swung his club around wildly. Once they were out of the demon’s range, Hide set Ken against a tree.

“Are you okay?” Ken took in a deep breath before he nodded. “Good. Then…” Hide smacked him across the head, taking a bit of pleasure in the disrespected look Ken gave him. “…what the hell were you thinking, you dumbass?!”

“It was going to eat you!” Ken argued.

“Do you have some magic demon slaying abilities I don’t know about? Because if not, then it would have eaten you first!”

Ken didn’t look like he was giving up. “I couldn’t let it hurt you!”

“Why not?!”

“You’re my friend!” Ken clamped his mouth shut and he held his head down, cheeks going red. “I mean…”

Hide stared at him like he was crazy. Yeah, everyone needed a friend but he didn’t want this guy to just go guns blazing into a demon fight with nothing but a stick.

“I think he’d understand…” The two turned to see Yoshimura, limping his way towards them with the help of his staff. “…if you dropped the charade.”

“Yoshimura!” Hide ran towards the old man, checking him over for any bleeding. “Shit! We need to take you back.”

Yoshimura shook his head, patting Hide on the head. “Don’t worry. Priests don’t live to be this old without being able to take some damage.”

“Okay, that’s cool. Then…” Hide held his arms up in frustration. “Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?!”

Yoshimura stayed silent, giving a stern look to Ken. “You did call him your friend.” Ken seemed to regret that as he covered his face in embarrassment.

Apparently, Ken was the one who he needed to ask for any kind of information. He knelt in front of the other man, trying to look as threatening as possible.

“Talk!” Hide ordered.

Ken raised his head, covering half of his face with his hand. Why did he look so familiar?

“Hide, I…”

“Wait a minute.”

Hide held the hand that was covering Ken’s face, making sure it didn’t move as he analyzed Ken’s face. For the first time, Hide was able to see his eyes and the familiar grey color.

“No…way…” He let go of Ken’s hand, pointing a shaky finger at him. “Kaneki?!”

Ken—no, Kaneki lowered his head again. “…Hi…” was all he could say.

“Wha…how…” He grabbed a handful of Kaneki’s hair, ignoring the protests. It wasn’t a wig and there was no silver to be seen. He opened Kaneki’s mouth, no fangs. He was…human? “But…how…” He turned to Yoshimura who had taken the time to rest against a tree. “…What the hell?!”

Yoshimura explained, “Once a month, half-demons lose their demonic power and become full-blooded humans.”

Like some weird half-demon period?! Hide tried to wrap his mind around this and the mysteries of the night. Okay, that explained why Yoshimura had known who ‘Ken’ was. That explained where Kaneki went. But…

Hide glared at Kaneki, shouting, “Were you just never going to tell me that once a month you have no demon powers?!”

Kaneki raised his head, giving Hide the most effective puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. “I…” Kaneki glanced in the direction where the demon still tried futilely to find them. “…Telling about this…never ends well.”

Hide felt a bit of his anger ebb away. Thinking on it, a half-demon who was looked down on both humans and demons wouldn’t want to let people know when he was at his most vulnerable.

“I guess not. How long does this last?”

“Sundown on the night of a new moon to sunrise.”

Hide raised his head to look up at the moonless sky. He had no idea how long he slept and he didn’t know how to measure time without a watch.

“Is that soon?”

“It should be in several minutes,” Yoshimura said.

Well, that was convenient. Hide took a seat beside Kaneki. Kaneki gave him another pitiful stare and Hide sighed, massaging his temples.

“Any other life-threatening secrets you’re keeping?”

Kaneki rubbed his arm. “…I’m sorry…”

“Well, you didn’t leave me to die so thanks.” Kaneki’s declaration when Hide asked why he had saved him came back. Hide gave him a genuine smile. “…We’re friends?”

Kaneki’s cheeks quickly went pink. “…I…I don’t hate you.”

Where did that come from? Hide remembered the conversation he had with ‘Ken’ and he groaned. How embarrassing.

“Just…just forget all that.”

“I can’t. I don’t want you to think I hate you or that I only care about you because of the Sacred Jewel.”

Hide couldn’t believe how vulnerable Kaneki was being right now. He was pretty sure that this human-fication thing affected him mentally as much as it did physically.

“Uh…you don’t?”

Kaneki shook his head. “I don’t. I’m…” Kaneki covered his face again, like that would hide him from Hide’s waiting gaze. “…I’m glad you’re here.”

Hide didn’t appreciate just how much Kaneki’s words were affecting him. He could feel his own face going warm as he stared at Kaneki.

Hide still managed to grin, nudging Kaneki with his shoulder. “…I’m glad you’re here too.”

Kaneki tilted his head in Hide’s direction and Hide felt his heart stop when he saw the smallest of smiles spread to Kaneki’s lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Hide gulped, stuttering out, “Y-you’re…you’re welcome?”

Hide hadn’t noticed that the sun had begun to rise until he saw the way Kaneki began to glow. White quickly bled through Kaneki’s hair and his left eye returned to black and red.

It was kind of comforting to see.

Kaneki looked down at his hands, analyzing his clawed hands before he stood up.

“I’ll take care of the demon. Stay here.”

Hide nodded and watched as Kaneki ran off. After a moment, the demon let out one final roar of pain before there was silence. Was it messed up that he was grateful for that?

“Well…” Hide turned to Yoshimura, going pale. He forgot the old man was there. Yoshimura stood up and began walking. “…I’ll head back to the village.” Hide went to stand but Yoshimura held his hand up. “I’ll be fine. Wait for your…friend.”

Before, Hide would have thought he was being rude when he said that, like Kaneki couldn’t be Hide’s friend. Now, he was pretty sure Yoshimura was hinting at something and that was ten times more awkward.

Hide watched Yoshimura disappear into the woods and he was left by himself. He tapped his hands on his knees as he waited, tempted to just follow Yoshimura back so he had someone to talk to.

He let out a (totally manly) scream when something landed in front of him, calming down when he saw it was just Kaneki.

“Dude, you can just walk up to people,” Hide told him. Kaneki didn’t say anything and Hide frowned. Looks like we’re back to grumpy. “Try not to lie to me anymore.”

At least Kaneki looked embarrassed by that. He scratched the back of his head, staring down at his feet.

“I…didn’t really lie,” he argued.

“Making up a fake name and calling yourself a nomad isn’t lying?”

Kaneki glanced at him before taking in a deep breath. “Ken…is my given name.”

Hide’s eyes went wide at the admission. “Oh…” Ken Kaneki. That was a nice name. He smiled hopefully. “Can I call you Ken from now on?” He didn’t miss the way Kaneki flinched.

“I…I don’t…” He didn’t finish but it was clear that Kaneki wasn’t keen on that idea.

“Maybe later?”

Kaneki stuck his hands into the sleeves of his haori. Where had that been all night? “…Maybe later.”

Hide smiled before he yawned. He had slept pretty much the entire night but almost dying still took a lot out of him.

“Can we wait a bit before we start searching?”

Kaneki just stared at him before he took a seat beside him. “That’s fine.”

That was all Hide needed to hear as he closed his eyes and got comfy. He heard Kaneki shuffle beside him and he opened one eye out of curiosity. To his surprise, Kaneki was holding the book that Hide had brought.

“Do you like it?”

Kaneki flipped the page. “It’s interesting but…” He paused, looking uncomfortable. “…I don’t understand some of the words.”

Hide thought that would happen so he scooted a bit closer, looking at the book. Kaneki stiffened up but Hide kept his on task.

“What words do you want help with?”

“Um…” Kaneki flipped a few pages back, pointing to one word. “…what’s a…computer?”

Hide groaned, thinking on how to explain. “It’s a…box that you use to…” Hide gestured to nothing in general. “…to write and talk to people and…read things.”

Kaneki’s jaw went slack at the explanation. “You can…do all that with a single invention?”

Hide nodded proudly. “Sure can. 21st century has some fun things.”

Kaneki hid his face in the book, muttering, “Can you bring it?”

Hide wanted to say no; he didn’t want to bring his nice laptop to a place where it would definitely get destroyed. But how could he say no when Kaneki looked so...cute?

“Sure.” Hide took note of the smile Kaneki tried to hide with the book. “Any other words you want help with?”

Hide helped Kaneki expand his vocabulary, listened to Kaneki read from his new book, and fell asleep with the comfort that he wasn’t alone in this.


End file.
